


Who Keeps Our Legacy

by pikaace



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: American Politics, American Revolution, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Duelling, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Kinda, Kinda but not really, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, both major and minor, for Usnavi and Vanessa, if you know the story than you can guess what's gonna happen with sonny and pete, probably, that's why usnavi and vanessa's pairing is first, their relationship is the more important one here, trust me it's gonna get WAY more screentime later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: Based on the Hamilton Musical. How does an illegitimate, orphan, immigrant somehow become a hero and a scholar at the tender age of fifteen?Sonny De la Vega's only goal in life is to rise up and prove that he's worth more than anyone bargained for. During a time where the American Revolution is rising, and a new nation is on the rise, Sonny comes across friends, family, and enemies that will shape and define his legacy in the budding country that he plans to help create. No matter what comes his way, Sonny De la Vega will not throw away his shot.





	1. Sonny De la Vega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unofficial_Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unofficial_Doctor/gifts).



> Special thanks to Unofficial_Doctor aka @a-weird-blog-in-general on tumblr for taking my tiny idea for this AU and giving it a story that pushed my writing buttons like no tomorrow! :)

How does an illegitimate, orphan, immigrant somehow grow up to become a hero and a scholar at the tender age of fifteen?

It’s a question that not many think of, but many think is impossible when it’s recited back to them. But only one person was able to fit the being this question described and put it to shame.

A boy who had an innocent exterior, but a remarkable and, some would say, unmatched intellect within. His name was Sonny De la Vega.

Sonny was born in the Dominican Republic without a father. When his father found out his mother was pregnant, he left and she never saw him again. Sonny didn’t know his father’s name or even what he looked like, but he didn’t care. He kept telling himself that he didn’t need him; but when you’re poor, it gets harder and harder to keep those words clear.

His mother, Janice or Jane De la Vega, loved Sonny deeply, but taking care of a child was going to be difficult without help. Even as a child, Sonny could tell that they had less compared to the other families. He used to ask her where his father was, but after a year without an answer, he stopped asking.

Besides, he had something that other kids didn’t; a loving aunt, uncle and cousin. They had been around Sonny’s whole life; in fact, Sonny couldn’t remember a day when they weren’t there. Particularly, his cousin, Usnavi.

Usnavi was a constant figure throughout his whole life, even more so than his own mother; Sonny’s earliest memories all contained Usnavi, and he loved him dearly. Even back when he was just a baby in his nine-year-old cousin’s arms, they had a bond that was beyond compare that only grew as the years passed. With Sonny’s mother, and Usnavi’s parents both working most of the day, Jane at a tavern and Luis and Luz running their own little bodega, the two cousins were left to their own devices. Usnavi’s parents couldn’t afford school, so Usnavi was taught by his parents to read and write.

So, to pass the time, Usnavi passed on what he knew to Sonny.

“Are you finished, Sonny?” Usnavi asked.

“Almost.” The seven-year-old answered, his quill scribbling on the paper. After a few more minutes, he stopped and picked up the paper. He looked it over, a deep concentrated expression on his face, before nodding, “Done!” He said, handing it off to Usnavi.

Usnavi took it, chuckling at his cousin’s enthusiasm; Sonny loved writing more than anything and was always so excited whenever he wrote something. Usnavi slowly scanned the paper, deciphering Sonny’s young messy writing.

“Do you like it?” Sonny asked shyly, wringing his hands from his seat.

“Sonny…you really wrote all this by yourself?” Usnavi asked in shock.

“Yeah…” Sonny answered uneasily.

Usnavi smiled in disbelief, “Sonny, this is amazing!” He exclaimed. The sentences were clear and very well worded; Usnavi could even pick out multiple bigger words that he had taught Sonny a few days before when they were practicing reading.

Sonny perked up. “Really?”

Usnavi nodded and put the paper down, “Really; you have a gift, _mijo_.”

“Can I open it?” Sonny asked.

Usnavi laughed, “No, that means you’re really good at writing.” He said, making Sonny beam. “So, what do you want to do now?” Usnavi asked. “We can practice whatever you want.”

“Numbers!” Sonny said instantly.

Usnavi smiled; he should’ve seen that coming. “Are you sure?” He humored him. “You don’t want to practice anything else?”

“Numbers, Navi! I wanna do numbers!” Sonny repeated happily.

“Alright, let’s practice your numbers.” Usnavi said with a smile, taking Sonny’s hand. Sonny loved learning numbers almost as much as writing; they spent more time doing equations than any other subject.

Usnavi led the younger boy to the living room. “Do you think you can do the whole thing by yourself this time?”

“Uh-huh!” Sonny nodded happily as they sat across from each other on the ground. “I’ve been practicing!”

“Oh really?” Usnavi asked.

“Yeah!” Sonny said. “Do the song, Navi! Do the song!”

“Okay, okay.” Usnavi laughed and he began. _“Brinca la tablita que yo la brinque, brinca la tu ahora que yo me canse.”_

Sonny smiled and finished the rhyme, sitting as tall as he could with a concentrated expression. _“Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho, y ocho es…”_ Sonny hesitated, _“Es dieciseis!”_

 _“Bueno!”_ Usnavi cheered, clapping enthusiastically. “Keep that up and you could be the smartest person in the Caribbean!”

“I’ll be smartest in the world!” Sonny said proudly.

Usnavi laughed, “That’s a big goal, _mijo;_ you’ll have to practice really hard and learn a lot of different things to do that.”

“I can do it!” Sonny proclaimed. “You make it easy!”

Usnavi smirked, “Well then, maybe it’s time I make your lessons harder.”

Sonny sat tall and proud, “I’m not scared.” He paused and frowned slightly as something crossed his mind, “Does that mean we can’t do the song anymore?”

Usnavi blinked before snorting; Sonny really loved that song. “No, we can do the song whenever you want.” He said.

Sonny brightened, “Can we do it again?” He asked excitedly. “Please, please please?”

Usnavi shook his head; that sneaky little brat. “I don’t know…” He trailed off and Sonny gaped.

“But you just said we could sing it whenever I wanted!” Sonny protested.

“Did I?” Usnavi asked. “I don’t remember saying that.”

“You did, you did!” Sonny cried. “You said it, I remember!”

“Well…” Usnavi drawled. “I might be willing to consider it…” He smiled mischievously, “if you can escape the tickle monster.”

Sonny’s eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet with a squeal, “No!”

“Come back here!” Usnavi called, getting up and giving chase. Sonny screamed and laughed at the same time as Usnavi chased him through the house until they ended up outside.

“I’m gonna get ya!” Usnavi called. “You can’t get away!”

“No way!” Sonny yelled. Usnavi chased the younger boy in a circle multiple times until he finally slowed down, panting. Sonny stopped and turned around, before jumping in victory, “Yes! I win!” He exclaimed.

“Since when…were you…so fast?” Usnavi asked, between gulps of air as he rested his hands on his knees.

Sonny giggled and wandered over to Usnavi, “You’re just slow, Navi.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Usnavi then quickly reached out and grabbed him, “But I still got you!”

Sonny squealed and laughed as Usnavi lifted him up and began tickling him mercilessly. Sonny weakly flailed and pounded on his cousin to let him go, but the laughter was too great. Usnavi held him close and spun him around in circles until he fell onto his back, Sonny rolling off his chest, his little head resting on Usnavi’s arm. Their laughter slowly died away as they stared up at the blue sky, watching the clouds lazily float by.

They lay in silence for a moment until Sonny broke it, “Soooo, can we do the song now?”

Usnavi chuckled, “Sure, _mijo_.” He and Sonny sat up. “But this time, why don’t you sing the whole thing with me?”

“Okay!” Sonny chirped, and they began the song together. _“Brinca la tablita que yo la brinque…”_

* * *

Almost every day was full of joy when the two cousins were left alone together. Thanks to Usnavi, Sonny easily forgot the hardships that their family faced. Sonny faced every day with an insatiable amount of energy, and it was all because of Usnavi.

Whenever he was with Usnavi, he was happy. Whenever he was near Usnavi, he was safe. Whenever he was near Usnavi, he knew with all his heart, that everything would be alright.

As Sonny sat curled up next to his cousin at the end of the day, watching the sun set on the Dominican Republic, the answer became clear: Sonny didn’t need a father; he had Usnavi.

“We’ll be together forever, right, Navi?” Sonny asked, looking up at him.

Usnavi put his arm around Sonny and pulled him close in a one-armed hug, planting a kiss in his curly hair. “We sure will _mijo;_ just you and me, forever.”

* * *

But they wouldn’t be together forever. Fate was simply biding its time before it ripped the two beloved cousins apart.

It started when Sonny turned ten; Jane came down with a terrible fever. The sickness came in the morning, thrust upon her with unnecessary cruelty that made her just about collapse when she awoke to go to work. The doctor was immediately called and Jane was ordered to bed until she got her strength back. _Tia_ Luz and _Tio_ Luis were told to not disturb her and try to give her as much water as they could.

 _“Mamá?”_ Sonny asked worriedly, standing by her bed.

Jane gave her son the strongest smile she could, “Don’t worry _cariño_ ,” She said softly, resting her hand on the side of Sonny’s face. “I’m just exhausted; a little rest and I’ll be fine.”

Sonny nodded and Usnavi took Sonny’s hand and led him away, “C’mon _mijo;_ let’s let Tia Jane rest.”

Sonny nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off his mother until they exited the room.

After that, Sonny’s energy seemed to take a downward spiral. The bright smile that he greeted every day with turned dull, and when it revealed itself, it looked forced.

 _“Gracias, vuelve otra vez.”_ Usnavi said, as a customer exited the bodega. Usnavi’s gaze was drawn to Sonny, who was sitting next to his feet, behind the counter. He had a glass ornament in his hands, most likely taken from one of the store’s shelves, and he was fiddling around with it, blowing fog onto it to draw temporary pictures.

Usnavi’s face fell as he took in his cousin’s slumped position; being nineteen, Usnavi had started working at his parent’s store. This meant he had to work most days now instead of staying home with Sonny, so Usnavi had allowed Sonny to tag along.

Sure, they couldn’t play as much as they used to, but Sonny enjoyed watching Usnavi run his shift; he would talk cheerily to customers, help Usnavi do small jobs, and watching Usnavi count money was a perfect way for him to practice his equations. Even if there was nothing to do, as long as they were together, Sonny was happy. But now, even that seemed to not be enough. There had to be a way to cheer him up; but what?

Usnavi glanced out the door to make sure another customer wasn’t coming in and knelt down next to Sonny, keeping an ear out for the door. “Sonny?” He called gently. “Are you listening to me?”

 _“Si.”_ Sonny mumbled.

Usnavi peeked back over the counter just for good measure, “I want to show you something; something secret.” Sonny perked up at the magic word; whenever secrets were involved, no child could stay away.

Usnavi led Sonny to the stock room, where extra supplies were kept, and they ventured all the way to the back where an extra room lay. It was always kept closed and was full of ice to keep the whole place cold. Sonny hugged himself as Usnavi led him inside the room and led him to a strange container. Sonny frowned as Usnavi opened the container, holding a small bowl and spoon he had taken earlier from behind the counter.

“This is very special Sonny,” Usnavi said, reaching inside the container with the bowl and spoon. “It arrived yesterday and isn’t supposed to go on sale until next week.” Usnavi lifted the bowl and spoon back out and Sonny’s eyes widened; the bowl was filled with a strange lump, steaming from the cold.

Usnavi placed the little bowl in Sonny’s hands, sticking the spoon in the strange lump. “Go on, try it.”

Sonny picked up the spoon and scooped out a little chunk of the lump, surprised to find it very soft. He gingerly placed the spoon in his mouth and a soft sweet flavor exploded on his tongue.

“Is it good?” Usnavi asked, a smile on his face.

“Yeah!” Sonny exclaimed, immediately putting another spoonful in his mouth. “What is it?”

“It’s called ice cream.” Usnavi answered. “It was just imported from the Colonies.”

“Really?” Sonny asked, his eyes wide as he continued to eat the amazing treat. “Across the ocean?”

“Yeah,” Usnavi nodded, “But you can’t tell anyone else about this; this is between you and me, _mijo_. Promise?”

Sonny nodded finishing the last of his ice cream, “I promise!”

* * *

That event seemed to help Sonny a bit; but it didn’t help his mother. Three days had passed and she showed no signs of getting better; in fact, she only seemed to get weaker. “Is _Mamá_ better?” Sonny always asked the doctor when he finished checking Jane.

The answer was always the same: “Not yet, son.”

Usnavi did his best to keep Sonny in high spirits, but he had to use different tactics since ice cream wouldn’t work a second time. However, Usnavi found that Sonny found comfort in reading, either by himself or with Usnavi. Whenever the store was empty, Usnavi could find his baby cousin curled up in a corner, his nose in a book, completely engrossed in its words. While Usnavi missed talking to Sonny, he was glad that he had found a way to cope with his grief. Things would be back to normal soon.

But things went from bad to worse, nearly a week after Jane’s initial sickness, when Usnavi and Sonny were heading home late, Usnavi having been put in charge of closing the store that day. They walked home down the dirt road, Sonny chugging behind Usnavi at a snail’s pace. Normally, the boy was right at his heels.

Usnavi stopped and waited for Sonny to catch up, “Come on, Sonny! Don’t you want to get home while there’s still sunlight?” He called. Sonny silently nodded, his breaths coming out in small puffs followed by a few moans.

Usnavi frowned as he took in his cousin’s slumped shoulders and dragging feet; this was new, even for him. “Sonny?” Usnavi knelt in front of him, “ _Mijo,_ what’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel good…” Sonny whined. “I feel dizzy and my head hurts…”

Usnavi frowned as he took in the bags under his cousin’s eyes, “Have you been sleeping, _mijo?”_

“Yeah.” Sonny answered, not looking at his cousin.

Usnavi frowned, “Sonny.” He warned; Sonny knew better than to lie to him.

“I’m scared to sleep…” Sonny admitted after a pause. “I’m scared that _Mamá’s_ not going to get better so…I watch her.”

Usnavi blinked, “You’ve been watching your mother every night?” He asked. Sonny nodded and Usnavi’s concern grew, “And you’ve been doing this ever since she got sick?” Sonny nodded again and Usnavi grasped Sonny’s shoulders, “Sonny, it’s not good for you to stay up all night!” Usnavi exclaimed. “You’re only ten years old, you’re a growing boy; you need to sleep!”

Sonny sniffed as his eyes glassed over, _“Lo siento…”_ He murmured. “But it’s so hard to sleep now; my head hurts so much…”

“I know, _mijo_.” Usnavi said, running a comforting hand through Sonny’s curls as he stood. “How about we go home, get some food in you and then put you to bed early?”

“But it’s not dark.” Sonny pointed out tiredly; he had only ever slept at night when the sun was gone. Sleep during the day sounded silly.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t sleep.” Usnavi said, walking ahead with Sonny trailing behind him. “ _Papí_ sometimes sleeps during the day when working the store is too much for him.” He smiled back at him, “I’ll stay with you and help you get to sleep if you want.”

Sonny silently nodded and looked at his feet as they walked on; his head was positively throbbing. He moaned softly, causing Usnavi to stop again. “Sonny?”

Sonny’s whole body felt heavy and his stomach felt like it was full of rocks. He tried to look up at Usnavi, but his vision looked blurry, like he had just woken up. Sonny reached up to rub his eyes, but staggered on his feet.

The next thing he knew, he was looking up at the sky, Usnavi’s face over him. “Sonny?! Sonny, what’s wrong?!”

The last thing Sonny saw was Usnavi scooping him up and running the rest of the way home to find his parents.

* * *

The doctor was called back and Sonny was diagnosed with the same fever that ailed his mother. The doctor placed Sonny next to his mother and the room was quarantined. Sonny was the one who had been staying close to his mother since she fell ill, so there was a very big chance that the fever was contagious.

The family was ordered by the doctor to not make any kind of contact with them. They could enter the room to care for them, but the two patients weren’t to be touched or moved. They couldn’t risk anyone else getting infected.

Sonny quickly learned that he hated being this sick. He hated being cooped up in a room, he hated feeling yucky, and he hated having the doctors poke him all over every day. At least he was near his mother, so he could finally be near her without losing sleep, but she was so weak, she could barely speak to him. All she could do was squeeze Sonny’s hand when he took hers, as a soft reminder that she was still here.

Usnavi, Tia Luz, and Tío Luis came in almost every day, to help him and his mother eat and drink, though they couldn’t take in much without it all coming back up again. Usnavi visited him the most, which brightened Sonny’s spirits considerably. Even the doctor somewhat encouraged Usnavi to visit and talk with Sonny, to give him energy to get better.

But three more days passed, and they kept getting worse and worse. There were so many times when Sonny wished he had the energy to cry from sheer frustration and the pain ailing him. He just wanted to get better! He wanted to run around and play with Usnavi again! Sonny almost welcomed when he was too weak to even stay awake, because it made the days go by much faster.

But one particular day, when Usnavi entered his room, Sonny wished he had lost consciousness again.

“Sonny…” Usnavi said, taking his seat in the chair next to Sonny. “I…I’ve got some bad news.”

Sonny slowly turned his head to look at the blurry image of his cousin his eyes allowed, “Wha’s wrong…?” He managed to slur.

“Well…” Usnavi swallowed, his breath becoming shaky, “With you and your Mamá being sick…money is getting scarce.” He said. “The store alone isn’t enough to…to keep us supported and pay the doctor…”

Sonny blinked in confusion; what was he saying?

“So… _Mamá_ and _Papí_ decided,” Usnavi continued, his hands shaking madly, “that if you don’t get better within a week…” He trailed off and ran his hands through his hair in distress.

“What…?” Sonny croaked.

Usnavi let out a sharp breath that sounded almost like a sob, “We’re leaving Sonny…” He whispered. “ _Mamá, Papí_ , and I, we…we’re going to immigrate to the Colonies at week’s end.”

Sonny felt like his heart stopped; he couldn’t have heard that right! Usnavi was going to leave him?! That couldn’t be true! “No…” Sonny whimpered, “No…!”

Usnavi slammed his fists onto his lap, “We can’t support ourselves here anymore, Sonny!” He cried. “I tried to talk them out of it, but…we have no choice!”

“I’ll get better…” Sonny rasped. _“Mamá_ and I…get better…”

Usnavi looked up at Sonny with glassy eyes, “The doctor said it’s hopeless, Sonny.” He said softly. “I don’t believe him but…we only have until the end of the week…”

Sonny felt a lump come to his throat; this couldn’t be happening. Usnavi couldn’t leave, he just couldn’t! “Don’t go, Usnavi…” Sonny whined his voice close to cracking, as his arms broke free of the blankets to reach and feel around for his cousin, “Don’t go, _Papí_ , you can’t go, I don’t want you to leave…!”

Usnavi choked on a sob and reached towards Sonny before retreating with a whine. He wanted so desperately to hold him close, to comfort him and tell him it would be alright. Nothing in the world would give him more comfort…but he couldn’t.

“You said…we’d always be together…” Sonny whimpered, “We’re supposed to…be together…forever…”

Usnavi felt his heart snap in two. “I’m sorry…” Usnavi whispered, burying his face in his hands, “I’m so sorry, _mijo_ …I’m so, so sorry…”

* * *

Three more days passed and Sonny and his mother were completely cut off from the rest of the family. The door to their chambers was to stay closed tightly, only opening for the doctor to enter and exit. Both Sonny and Jane were just about lifeless on the bed, pale as snow, and their breathing weak and raspy. They had no energy to sit up, speak, they couldn’t even open their eyes without feeling the sickness dig its claws into them.

Luz and Luis distracted themselves from their worry by working the store, but Usnavi could not be so easily comforted. He was abandoning his baby cousin, who he had practically come to see as a little brother, maybe more, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Usnavi visited Sonny whenever he got the chance; since he couldn’t enter the room, Usnavi just talked through the door. He would talk about everything and nothing; sometimes Sonny responded, other times he didn’t. But when he did respond, Usnavi tried to stop himself from realizing that Sonny’s voice was continually growing quieter.

Finally, the time came. Luz, Luis, and Usnavi were leaving for the Colonies to start a new life. They had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but they had no choice. On that fateful day, Usnavi traveled to the closed door to share one last word with his baby cousin. The usually short journey felt like the longest of Usnavi’s life.

“Sonny?” Usnavi called through the door. Even though he wasn’t expecting an answer, Usnavi still felt his chest tighten when there was silence. “Sonny, we’re leaving now.” He said, his voice starting to shake. “I…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I just came to say goodbye.”

Meanwhile, inside the room, Sonny’s eyes cracked open, his vision blurry and his head spinning. He could barely make out Usnavi’s voice; he felt like he was underwater.

“I love you, _mijo;_ I love you so, so much.” Usnavi said, his eyes quickly filling up with tears. “And I’m so sorry that I can’t…do anything for you; I’m so sorry for everything.”

Usnavi sniffed and wiped his eyes. He turned to go before stopping and hurrying back to the door, pressing as close to it as he could. “Please Sonny, please say something!” He pleaded.

Inside, Sonny’s eyes tried to open wider.

“Please, just say anything!” Usnavi cried. “Anything to let me know that you’re not…”

Sonny blinked, trying desperately to clear his blurry vision. He opened his mouth, but his tongue felt like it was heavy and swollen.

“Please!” Usnavi continued. “I can’t possibly leave without knowing if you’re alive! Please Sonny, I’m begging you, just give me a sign, anything!”

Usnavi felt panic rise when he heard nothing once again, and out of pure instinct, he began to sing softly. _“Brinca la tablita que yo la brinque,”_ His voice shook as he repeated the familiar words, _“brinca la tu ahora que yo me canse.”_

Usnavi heard nothing, but thanks to the door blocking the sound, he couldn’t hear the soft moans and grunts his little cousin was making in a desperate attempt to make himself known. Sonny always responded to the song, no matter where he was or how he was feeling.

 _“Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis,”_ Usnavi continued, dangerously close to sobbing as he listened for his cousin to join in, _“seis y dos son ocho, y ocho es…”_ Usnavi trailed off and sank to the ground as a sob finally broke free.

_“…dieciseis…”_

Usnavi sucked in a breath as he picked up the barely audible reply through the thick wood.

“Usnavi.” He heard his father standing a few feet behind him. “It’s time to go, son.”

Usnavi slowly stood back up, his hand still resting on the door. “ _Adios_ , Sonny.” He said softly. _“Te amo, mijo.”_

Sonny’s heart broke as he heard Usnavi’s footsteps get farther and farther away, never to be heard again.

* * *

Three days later, Janice De la Vega passed away. The fever became too much for her.

Sonny opened his eyes one rainy day, only to realize that his mother’s arms around him were stiff and cold. The doctor came in with a few other men who carried his mother away, Sonny crying and flailing weakly all the while.

However, as the days continued, Sonny felt himself slowly getting stronger. It was as if his mother had given the last bit of her life to him as her final gift to her only son. When Sonny was finally on his feet again, he almost couldn’t believe it. When Usnavi left, Sonny was certain that he would never get better, and leave just like his mother.

Jane had told her son about death, telling him that it was a part of life, and it came early if people just couldn’t make it through tough times. “You have to work hard to stay alive, _cariño_.” She had said. “If you stay strong, no matter how hard things get, you will live as long as you want.” But Sonny wasn’t strong; he didn’t work hard. He was sick and weak, completely vulnerable for death to take him along with his mother.

But then he remembered what the doctor said, “You’re a very lucky boy.”

Luck; it was just pure luck that he survived. Death had a chance to take him and it didn’t.

Sonny wandered around his empty house, voices of his loved ones echoing in his head. _Tia_ Luz and _Tío_ Luis talking with his mother, discussing money issues or social matters; Usnavi talking to him as they read a new book; all of it came flooding back. Sonny then realized how truly alone he was; he had no parents, no aunt and uncle, no cousin, nothing. No one to give him food, play with him, or give him lessons. Just himself and an empty house.

In that moment, Sonny’s mind began to work. He was an orphan and in poverty; he had no one left to take care of him. He had to take matters into his own hands now.

* * *

With no one around anymore to provide for him, Sonny had to provide for himself. He had to go to work. His aunt and uncle had already sold the bodega they owned, so Sonny would have to find work elsewhere. He eventually landed a job working for a trading charter; he had to lie about his age to do it, but luckily, his knowledge of numbers and equations helped grant him the position.

With a job in hand, Sonny couldn’t afford to play anymore. He worked all day every day, and when he wasn’t working, he was reading, living in the care of an old family friend, Lalo Ortega. Sonny used the money he earned to buy as many books as he could, to learn about everything Usnavi didn’t have a chance to teach him. He taught himself everything, from mathematics to history. One day, he was going to immigrate to the Colonies and find his remaining family, and he was going to make them proud. But for now, he had to work, and stay alive.

But when Sonny turned thirteen, thinking that he was close to his goal, disaster struck. A hurricane hit, and Sonny’s island was completely devastated.

Sonny only remembered it as a blur; howling winds, people screaming as they ran, water flooding the streets, destroying everything in its path. Sonny survived. He didn’t know how or why, but as he gazed upon the ruined state of his home, crumbled buildings, uprooted trees, and destroyed houses with their deceased residents still inside, he realized that death had spared him yet again. He just couldn’t seem to die.

After seeing such wreckage, Sonny felt numb inside; the images of the hurricane seemed to permanently sear themselves into his mind. The next thing he knew, Sonny had picked up a pen and paper and started to write. He wrote down everything, as far as he could see, describing the horrid sight with amazing detail. He wrote pages and pages, non-stop. He wrote it to be a letter to Usnavi, even though he had no idea where in the Colonies he now resided. He just had to write.

When he was finished, Sonny left the letter on his desk, and a day later, Ortega came across it. To put it simply, Ortega was astonished by the elegance and depth of Sonny’s words. Both he and his wife couldn’t stop reading it. Ortega was good friends with a publisher for the newspaper, and he submitted the story.

Sonny had no knowledge of this; well, he kind of did. He vaguely remembered Ortega complimenting him about his writing and maybe mentioning something about a newspaper, but he was still so shocked from the hurricane that every word seemed like a blur. Nevertheless, Sonny was curious when he walked through the streets only to find everyone’s noses buried in the paper, and looking up at him.

Sonny picked up a copy and was shocked to see his writing within the giant walls of text. Sonny looked up again, at all the townspeople; they were all looking right at him, pity and sympathy in their eyes. The town had its eyes on him.

Sonny slowly put the paper down and went about his business; he could feel the townspeople taking in his dirty clothes and pale, skinny appearance, all the qualities that showed just how poor he was. Sonny hurried and completed his task quickly, before hurrying back home.

A few months later, the Ortega’s confronted Sonny with astounding news. The town had been so moved by Sonny’s writings about the hurricane, that they opened a charitable fund. For the past few months they had been gathering money, to save up for Sonny to immigrate to the colonies, to get his education…and to find Usnavi.

The Ortega’s had told the people about Sonny’s family, and quite a few of them remembered the two little boys who were so close that they may as well have been joined at the hip. Sonny was still a child, with his whole life ahead of them; he needed some kind of familial figure in his life, and Usnavi seemed the perfect candidate.

Sonny’s memories of that day were a blur, because he was simply in shock. So many people, so many faces who he had seen but never spoken to in his whole life, handing him a giant plate full of more money than he ever imagined, all for him.

Sonny had been ready to die, ready to be stuck at the bottom on his island, but now…he had a chance. He had worked and survived and now he had been offered deliverance. As he boarded the ship, his very few possessions in hand, he felt his mother’s presence from above. He had done it; he had worked hard, endured hardship after hardship. And his reward? He was still alive.

Sonny stood on the bow of the ship as New York City came into view; he could feel new energy fill him as he stepped on Colony soil for the very first time.

Here is where Sonny De la Vega’s story truly begins.


	2. Miss Nina Rosario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1776
> 
> Sonny meets Nina Rosario, the prodigy of Princeton and one of the many figures that will define his legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given the Piraguero the name Mateo for the sake of this chapter. 
> 
> Also, in this AU girls and men have almost the same rights as men, as in they can wear things that aren't dresses, be government officials, and fight in wars. 
> 
> That is all.

**_Two years later…_ **

Sonny wandered the streets of New York City, twilight just beginning to show its colors in the sky. The fifteen-year old glanced around, looking at the faces of everyone passing by in the streets. He looked at the street sign one more time; he was in the right place, right? “I swear, if I missed her-”

He cut himself off as he spied a figure up ahead. It was a woman, about a few years older than himself, with long curly brown hair and a book in her hands. She was wearing breeches, with a long jacket over her shirt and high boots. That had to be her!

Sonny took a deep breath and made his way towards her, going over multiple introductions in his mind. He reached out to tap her shoulder but decided against it at the last minute, retracting his hand with a silent curse; he was so nervous!

Sonny took one more long breath and finally settled with clearing his throat, “Um, pardon me, Miss.” Sonny said, causing the girl to turn and look down at him. “Are you Nina Rosario?”

The girl smiled kindly, “I am; who’s asking?”

“Oh, uh, yeah!” Sonny said quickly, his cheeks flushing a light pink; she was very pretty, prettier than he expected her to be! “Sonny De la Vega, at your service, Miss.” He bowed slightly. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Have you?” Nina said, her smile becoming a bit uneasy.

Sonny nodded eagerly, “I heard your name at Princeton because you got in at age seventeen; they called you a prodigy, that you were gonna change the world someday.” He said.

Nina blinked at the name of her old college, “What were you doing there?” She asked.

“I was seeking an accelerated course of study.” Sonny answered. “I figured if you got in at a young age, then I could too.”

Nina frowned as she looked Sonny up and down, “How old are you?”

“Fifteen.” Sonny answered.

Nina almost gaped in shock, “You tried to apply at such a young age?”

Sonny smiled knowingly, “I know; I may not look it, but I’m not just some kid. I was placed in charge of a trading charter when I was ten, I’m smarter than I look. Anyway, I tried applying but they didn’t accept me. The guy said I’m too young. That whole conversation is a blur but I think I may have punched him; he really pissed me off. But I shouldn’t say that, he said he knew you. Do you know him? He handles the financials?”

Nina blinked multiple times, trying to absorb the rapid wall of words Sonny had just said, until she finally caught up. “…You punched the bursar?” She asked slowly, making a face.

“Yeah, that guy!” Sonny exclaimed, as if nothing was wrong.

“Why?” Nina asked.

Sonny put his hands in his pockets, “I told him that I wanted to do what you did; you know, graduate in two years so I could join the revolution.” He said, missing Nina’s horrified look at the sight of a child talking about joining the war. “He looked at me like I was stupid; I’m not stupid.” He looked up at her, “So? How did you do it?”

“Do what?” Nina asked.

“Graduate so fast?” Sonny asked, his eyes hungry for an answer.

Nina smiled fondly, “Well, I wanted to make my parents proud of me.” She said. “They immigrated here and were very poor; they struggled so much to make my life easy and so, I want to repay them by doing everything I can for their legacy.”

Sonny smiled and nodded, “I know how you feel.” He said. “I was poor too; my mother did everything she could for me to make me happy, despite my father’s absence.”

Nina quickly picked up on the past tense and the sadness on Sonny’s words, “I’m truly sorry for your loss.” She said.

“Don’t worry,” Sonny said, shaking his head. “At least there’s a war about to start; this is the chance for people like us to prove that we’re worth so much more than just poor immigrants, right?”

Nina glanced around uneasily and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Why don’t we take this conversation inside?” She offered gesturing to a nearby tavern. “My treat.”

Sonny looked up at her sharply as if snapping out of a daze and smiled slightly, “Thank you for the offer, but I’m afraid I can’t stay long.” He said. “I’m looking for someone.”

“I thought you were looking for me.” Nina said with a smile, slightly joking.

“I was, I am!” Sonny resolved quickly. “But there’s another person I’m looking for; someone I haven’t seen for many years.”

“A friend?” Nina asked.

“Family.” Sonny corrected.

“But did you not just say that you were an orphan?” Nina asked carefully.

“I am; my parents are gone.” Sonny said. “But they weren’t my only family; my cousin’s all I have left. I came here hoping to find him.”

“Your cousin?” Nina asked.

“Yes.” Sonny nodded.

Nina frowned in thought, “What did you say your last name was?”

“De la Vega.” Sonny repeated. “Why?”

Nina’s face became shocked for a moment before she smiled and put an arm around him, “Come, let’s go to the tavern,” She said, leading them over. “I know some people there who may be able to help you find who you’re looking for.”

“Really?” Sonny exclaimed. “Thank you!”

“It’s no problem.” Nina said. “And while we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice.”

Sonny perked up even more. “Yes?”

“Talk less.”

“…What?” Sonny must have heard her wrong.

But unfortunately, Nina nodded, “Smile more; don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.”

Sonny looked up at her, a slight frown on his face, “You can’t be serious.” He said, hoping that she was joking.

“You want to get ahead, don’t you?” Nina asked.

“Yeah.” Sonny nodded.

“Well around here, people who speak recklessly end up hurt or worse, especially with the war starting.” Nina said. “So, be careful what you say and where you say it, or you’ll regret it.” Sonny resumed his gaze ahead of them as the tavern came into view; he supposed that made sense…but if he said nothing, how would he make a difference?

They entered the tavern and Nina glanced around until her eyes landed on a table near the middle, and a very rowdy one at that. Sonny’s eyes also fell on the four figures surrounding the table, and couldn’t help but listen in as Nina led Sonny towards the bar, where she ordered two drinks. Three men and a woman occupied it, and they seemed to be only a little tipsy. But what caught Sonny’s attention was how they spoke of the revolution.

“Those Redcoats don’t want it with me! I’ll take on every last one until I’m free!” One said boldly.

“Save it for the war, Pete.” Another said. “You still gotta enlist if you wanna fight anyone legally.”

Pete rolled his eyes, “The war’s practically starting already, so may as well get fired up now.” He remarked, leaning back in his seat. “And don’t talk to me about enlisting, Benny; you and Mateo here still haven’t either, and you’re way older!”

Mateo leaned forward, a dangerous look on his face and Pete held up his hands in surrender, “No offense, man!” He amended quickly. “We know that when you get to the battlefield, you’ll probably be our savior.”

“Considering he came all the way from the Caribbean just to rebel against the King, he better be.” Benny muttered.

“Wait, so you guys really haven’t enlisted yet?” The girl finally spoke up, as if she just tuned in to the conversation.

Pete looked at her, “Have you?” He asked suspiciously.

“Of course.” The girl answered, as if it were obvious. “I mean, work at the Tailor’s is going to be non-existent once the fighting starts, so I figured I may as well get it over with.”

Sonny blinked as Nina tapped him on the shoulder, offering him his mug. He took it with a soft ‘thank you’ and turned his attention back to the table.

“Figures, Carla’s the one to enlist first.” Benny remarked.

 _“Ese chica es muy inteligente!”_ Mateo remarked, raising his mug to her.

Sonny took a sip from his own mug without looking, when a familiar sweet taste hit his tongue. Sonny frowned at the brown liquid inside and looked at Nina, “Cider?”

Nina smirked at him, “You are underage, young man; I’m not an irresponsible student.” Sonny bit his lip, swallowing a sharp but immature remark; even after all this time, after everything he went through, he was still considered a child.

“Wait, I know that voice,” Nina let out a small sigh as Benny turned around and spotted them, “Well, if it isn’t Nina Rosario, Princeton’s best!”

“Hello Benny.” Nina responded, a smile on her face.

Benny strode over to her, followed by Pete, Mateo, and Carla. “Haven’t seen you around in a while, especially at a place like this.” Benny remarked, leaning on the bar next to her. “What’s the occasion?”

Carla’s eyes lit up, eager for news, “Did something happen?”

“Nothing that would interest you.” Nina answered, her smile unwavering.

“Aw c’mon!” Benny leaned a bit closer to her, “I know you; there’s always something cooking in that brilliant head of yours. Why don’t you share this time?”

“Yeah, let’s hear some of your renowned Princeton wisdom.” Pete remarked.

“Yeah, Nina!” Carla agreed. “Let’s hear it!”

“I don’t think so.” Nina answered, moving off her stool. “How about you guys do the talking, and I sit and listen; we can go from there.”

Sonny frowned; why was she so adamant about not speaking her mind?

“Boo!” Carla playfully jeered.

“C’mon Nina, the war’s gonna start any day now!” Benny protested. “Like it or not, you can’t sit this out, what are you stalling for?”

“If you stand for nothing, Nina, what will you fall for?” The words were out of Sonny’s mouth before he could stop them. The group of people stared at him, as if just realizing he was there.

“Who’s the kid?” Benny asked.

“He just called Nina out.” Carla whispered, missing the slight frown on Nina’s face.

“W-Well, it’s true.” Sonny managed. “You gotta pick a side, especially with this war starting.”

Pete smirked, “This kid talks a big game,” Sonny gulped as Pete walked towards him. “You gonna enlist?”

“Of course,” Sonny responded.

Pete seemed amused by his answer, “Really. What’s a kid a like you gonna do in this little country of ours?”

Sonny’s pulse sped up as the group of four seemed to lean towards him, beckoning an answer out of him. Immediately, he felt his head fill up with words, words that were begging to be set free. Sonny set his face in determination and set his mug down. This was his chance. Nina may have told him to talk less, but he wasn’t throwing away the chance to prove himself.

He wasn’t throwing away his shot.


	3. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny discovers his true talent and motivation for the oncoming war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but translating this song into story format was a bitch >:(

“I’m gonna anything and everything I can.” Sonny answered with confidence. “I’m just as young and scrappy as my country.”

Pete nodded, impressed by the answer, “Keep talking; what’s your plan?”

“First, I’m gonna get a scholarship to King’s College, since Princeton doesn’t know a good thing when they see it.” He glanced at Nina. “But then again, a poor immigrant like me has to pretty much jump and scream just to be heard.”

Benny chuckled, “A tiny thing like you, at King’s? How old are you, fifteen?”

“Yeah, I’m only fifteen, but my mind is older,” Sonny shot right back. “This spark is gonna be fanned into a flame with this war starting, and I’ll lay down my life if it sets us free.” The four surrounding him nodded their approval, though Nina seemed a bit uncomfortable for whatever reason.

“And what about all of you?” Sonny gestured to all of them, “What are you shooting for?”

“I am here because I believe in your cause.” Mateo said in very broken English. “I was once a lowly man, selling Piragua on the streets of the islands, but now I have found my true calling: standing up against anarchy!”

“Nice!” Sonny nodded to him.

“I work with a Tailor.” Carla went next. “No one ever takes me seriously, so I want to socially advance instead of just being some _chica_ who makes dresses all day.”

“Preach.” Pete praised.

“I guess you could say I’m about the same.” Benny spoke up. “I actually worked under Nina’s daddy for a time,” He gestured to her, “but times are tough, and this is the perfect time to break through.”

“I love it.” Pete said, raising his mug.

“What about you?” Sonny asked him.

“I plan to take a stand against this whole slavery thing we got going on.” Pete said. “They’re calling us the land of the free, but how can we be free if all its citizens aren’t free because of skin color?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“I plan to show those stuck slave-holders just how similar we are.” Pete went on. “When they see me leading the first all-black battalion, they’re gonna reevaluate their whole lives!”

The group verbally agreed, rather loudly, causing Nina to come towards them. “Do you think you could keep it down?” Nina asked nervously.

“What for?” Pete asked.

“If you keep talking like this, you’ll attract trouble.” Nina responded.

“But what about free speech?” Carla whined. “Don’t you want us to be free?”

“Of course, I do,” Nina reassured. “But we won’t be free if we end up dead; and if you piss off the wrong people at a time like this, it’s bound to happen.” She looked at Sonny, “And besides, aren’t you forgetting the other reason you came here?”

Sonny blinked, “Huh?”

Nina sighed, “Your cousin.”

Sonny perked up, “Oh, yeah! Usnavi!”

“Wait, Usnavi?” Benny asked. “Do you know another guy with that name? Never thought I’d see the day…”

“No, I’m pretty sure he means our Usnavi.” Nina said. “No one else could have a name like that.”

Sonny looked at Nina incredulously, “You know him?”

“That I do.” Nina nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I guess I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“How do you know Usnavi?” Carla asked Sonny.

“I guess I never properly introduced myself,” Sonny said sheepishly. “Sonny De la Vega, pleased to meet all of you.”

Benny raised his eyebrows, “No way…” He slowly pointed at him, “You’re the kid that Usnavi always talked about!”

Carla lit up, “Yeah, I remember! That was you?”

Sonny shrugged, “I can’t think of any other kids in Usnavi’s life, unless he already has some of his own.”

Benny snorted, “No way; that guy can’t talk to a pretty girl to save his life.” He said. “Except Nina and Carla.”

Pete leaned towards Sonny, “Benny has been trying to set him up for months. It’s never worked out.”

Sonny snorted and sighed, “Some things never change.” He vaguely remembered his cousin getting flustered and tongue tied around girls that weren’t a customer in the store. If Usnavi still hadn’t gotten a girl by this point, he was definitely gonna need a shove in the right direction.

“It’s so weird.” Carla chimed in again. “Usnavi always got so sad whenever he talked about you; I actually thought you were dead.”

Sonny grimaced, “Well, I almost was when he left,” He shook his head, “but it doesn’t matter anymore. I came here to find him, and I end up finding a bunch of guys who actually share my beliefs!” He stood up, “And if you guys are gonna be in this war, then give me a position and gun, cause I’m gonna charge that battlefield to take what’s ours!”

A second later, Sonny realized that the tavern had gotten very quiet; he apparently had drawn quite a bit of attention to himself. “Oh geez, am I talking too loud?” Sonny asked, quickly lowering his voice and his head sheepishly, “Sorry, sometimes I get overexcited and just start talking, it’s just, I’ve never had a group of friends before, I promise I’ll make you all proud.” He said quickly.

The group was silent for a moment, looking at Sonny with wide eyes. “Let’s get this kid in front of a crowd!” Pete eventually exclaimed.

Before he knew it, Sonny was swept away by his new comrades. The other people in the tavern seemed interested in what was going on and Sonny was shoved onto a table, surrounded by faces he didn’t know.

“Go on, kid!” Pete called. “Tell them what you told us!”

Sonny stared at him, seeing eagerness in his eyes as well as so many others. Sonny took a deep breath and faced his people, “I’ve imagined death so much it feels more like a memory,” He began, immediately catching the people’s attention. “I’ve always wondered when it would catch up to me and if I should accept it or fear it; because that’s just the life you live when you’re living poor in the streets of a nation that’s underfoot of a greedy king.” The people murmured in agreement; good start.

“I never thought I would make it here intact,” Sonny went on. “Where I come from some don’t even make it to my age; I came here to have a better life, and instead I end up in a country in chains and suffering abuse from its supposed caretakers!”

The people all began to verbally yell out agreements, so Sonny just kept talking. As he spoke, the words slowly came out easier, and soon was he speaking with more enthusiasm he thought he had.

“I’m done just waiting around for things to change, and I know you all are too!” He said loudly, as more people entered to hear him speak. “We can’t just sit around like those Redcoats expect us to! We have to take our freedom for ourselves!” The people cheered in agreement.

“If King George thinks we’ll just take this tyranny lying down, he’s got another thing coming; a war that he’ll never forget!” More cheering.

“It’s time to laugh in the face of the casualty and sorrow that faces us; it’s time to think beyond tomorrow and work towards a future where our children can live and grow in a free country! This nation is ours, and we are going to lead it to victory!” The crowd roared and cheered with vigor.

“To freedom!” Pete yelled.

“To the revolution!” Benny yelled. Sonny raised his fist high into the sky, “To America!”

The noise in the tavern echoed into the night as the fire of independence burned brighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: a very special reunion ;)


	4. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny finally finds and reunites with the one he had been looking for since arriving in the colonies

Sonny beamed as everyone in the tavern cheered and roared with revolutionary spirit. This was why he left the Carribbean; to change the way people saw him and the world. And he had to say, he was off to a damn good start! And with the war starting, he could only continue to rise.

Behind him, the door opened letting in Nina, followed by another figure.

“Well, it seems I’ve missed quite a show.” Sonny froze at the familiar voice.

“Usnavi, you finally made it!” Benny exclaimed.

“Yeah, Nina insisted on dragging me here.” Sonny sucked in a sharp breath; he was here. He was really here.

Benny shot Nina an appreciative look, “Well you got here just in time.” Benny said, putting an arm around Usnavi a knowing smile on his face as he led him through the crowd. “We got someone we’d like you to meet.”

Usnavi sighed, “Benny, I thought I told you not to set me up-”

“No, no, this isn’t a date.” Benny reassured, gesturing to Sonny. Usnavi sent him a look and gazed up at the short, curly haired figure on the table.

Sonny took a deep breath to calm his beating heart; this was it. Sonny slowly turned around, finally revealing his face. Usnavi’s smile faded as he gazed at him, and Sonny stepped down off the table.

“Usnavi, this is Sonny De la Vega.” Benny said. “Maybe you’ve met before.” Usnavi’s eyes grew wide and he turned ashen as he connected Benny’s words with the person he was seeing. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Usnavi’s face was completely drawn with shock and disbelief with a shred of hope; hope that what he was seeing was real.

“Good to see you, cuz,” Sonny said with a smile as he took in the face of his cousin for the first time in over five years. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

Usnavi finally forced his legs to move, and he staggered towards Sonny. When he reached him, Usnavi couldn’t help but notice that Sonny almost matched his eye level. Just one more growth spurt and they would be the same height. When had he gotten so tall?

Usnavi’s eyes looked over Sonny’s entire being before locking with his own eyes. His mouth tried to form words as he shakily reached up and held Sonny’s face, making absolutely sure that Sonny was there, taking in the face he raised. “It…is it…you’re…”

Sonny kept a sad smile on his face as he reached up and held Usnavi’s wrists, “It’s me, Navi.”

That’s what finally broke the dam.

“ _Dios mio_ …!” Tears spilled out of Usnavi’s eyes in torrents and he pulled Sonny into a bone crushing hug with a sob. Sonny immediately returned the hug, his hands curling into fists as he grasped Usnavi’s jacket. Usnavi began to sob openly and he felt his legs give out from under him. Sonny guided them to their knees, not letting go of one another.

“Sonny… _mijo_ …” Usnavi sobbed, his fingers burying themselves in Sonny’s curls. “Oh my god, it-it’s really you!”

Sonny was unable to keep his own tears from starting to leak out of his eyes as he nuzzled his cousin’s shoulder, almost curling into his cousin’s taller form. He had dreamed of this moment so many times, and now it was finally happening. The two cousins were finally together again.

Usnavi kissed his temple and his hair multiple times while tears still ran rampant; he couldn’t stop crying! He had thought his baby cousin was dead, dead for almost five years, and yet…here he was. Here, in the Colonies, in his arms, alive and well.

“You’re alive…” Usnavi rasped, pulling away only to grasp Sonny’s face again and look at it once more. “You’re alive!” Sonny only silently nodded, smiling through his own tears as Usnavi kissed him on the forehead before pulling him back into the hug.

“You’re alive…you’re alive…” Usnavi kept repeating.

“I’m here, Navi.” Sonny whispered.

Usnavi took multiple deep breaths, his sobs dying away. “I can’t believe it…” He said softly, pulling away and wiping his eyes. “I can’t believe it…you’re really alive!”

“Yeah.” Sonny nodded, helping his cousin stand up.

“You…you were so sick…” Usnavi went on, still grasping Sonny. “I tried not to lose hope, but…then I heard about the hurricane and I…I just…”

“Yeah.” Sonny repeated, his own tears still falling. “Sometimes I can’t believe I survived either.”

“What about…what about your mother?” Usnavi asked. “Is _Tia_ Jane…?”

Sonny’s face fell and he shook his head, “She…” He swallowed. “The fever, she…it was too much for her.” He forced his eyes to stop stinging.

Usnavi’s face filled with shock and despair, “Oh _mijo-_ ”

“Please,” Sonny cut him off. “Could…could we talk about this later? In private?”

Usnavi swallowed but nodded regardless, putting a smile back on his face. Sonny went in for one more hug, “I really missed you, Navi.” He whispered.

Usnavi sighed and rubbed his back, “I missed you too; more than you could ever believe.” Usnavi squeezed him tightly. “I’m so glad to see you, _mijo_.”

Sonny smiled against him, and they stood in silent embrace for a moment longer before finally breaking apart. It was then that they remembered that they were in a public place and had made quite a scene together.

Luckily, Benny was able to salvage the situation. “I’d say this calls for one more round, if you’re up for it.” Usnavi and Sonny dried their eyes and everyone gathered around a table.

With their mugs full of beer, or apple cider in Sonny’s case, Usnavi, Sonny, Benny, Pete, and Carla raised their glasses, “To freedom!” Pete toasted. “Something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you!”

“To the five of us,” Benny added, “May there be many more of us tomorrow!”

“And to family.” Usnavi said, putting an arm around Sonny.

“When our children tell our story, they’ll tell the story of tonight!” Sonny chimed in.

The group put their mugs together and drank, as a new chapter opened on their lives.

* * *

Once the gathering ended, the group bid farewell and went their separate ways. Usnavi and Sonny remained side by side, their arms around one another the entire way back to Usnavi’s little house.

“I have a spare room,” Usnavi said as they entered, “You can stay for as long as you like.”

Sonny chuckled, “Well, I did come here to find you.” He admitted.

Usnavi showed him upstairs to the room; it was simple with only a bed, a desk, and a window. “I’ll have to remember to get my belongings tomorrow.” Sonny mused. He turned back around to see Usnavi standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes yet again.

“Oh geez…” Sonny stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug, “You really haven’t changed; you’re still a big crybaby.” He teased.

“And you’ve changed so much.” Usnavi said softly. He pulled away and grasped Sonny’s face, “Five years, and look at you! I think you look more grown up than I did when I was your age!”

 _‘That’s probably true…’_ Sonny said silently.

“Do you mind if we talked now?” Usnavi asked. “I need to know what I missed, in terms of you and…well, your mother.”

Sonny nodded, “As long as you tell me what it was like before I got here.”

“Deal.”

They went down to Usnavi’s kitchen, where Usnavi got them some water. If war wasn’t happening, they’d probably be drinking tea. They set their chairs beside the table, facing each other so the table wasn’t separating them. Lord knows, they’d been separated long enough.

“ _Mamá_ died three days after you left.” Sonny began. “I got better a few days later; the doctor said I was lucky.”

“I don’t disagree,” Usnavi said. “Even though I tried keeping my hopes up, after I left you in that condition…even _Mamá_ and _Papí_ had given up at that point.”

Sonny swallowed, looking away for a moment, “How…How were things when you got here?” He asked. “I had…hoped to write to you, but…”

Usnavi’s face fell with guilt, “It was very confusing at first, but we eventually found a place.” He said. “I tried to write to you, really I did, but…there was still…doubt.” The last word was whispered. “I guess I was just… too scared to send a letter and gamble if there was a response. I didn’t want to send a letter that wouldn’t be received.”

Usnavi took a deep breath, “And ironically, when I finally got up the courage to write to you, that’s when I heard about the hurricane; the sailors that came from there said that there were hardly any survivors.”

Sonny tensed and didn’t respond; he really couldn’t blame Usnavi for thinking that, or for being scared. He was only human after all. Sonny decided to change the subject. “How are _Tia_ Luz and _Tio_ Luis doing?” He asked; he had meant to ask earlier.

Now it was Usnavi’s turn to look solemn, “They, ah…they died a few years back.” He said, making Sonny suck in a breath. “They both caught a terrible fever together, passed away that December.”

Sonny looked at the ground, feeling his eyes sting; he had never even been able to say goodbye to his aunt and uncle when they left. The only remaining memories he had of them were hazy images from when he was bedridden. He had slightly resented them for deciding to leave him and his mother for dead, but he still had hoped to see them again…but they were gone.

 _“Lo siento.”_ Sonny said softly.

“It’s alright,” Usnavi gave him a sad smile, “I know they would’ve been really happy to see you.” Sonny nodded, smiling weakly.

Usnavi took a deep breath, shoving the memories back, “Anyway, what about you?” He asked. “What happened after you got better? I was at least of age, you were only ten when I last saw you. Were you on your own?”

Sonny swallowed, “After I recovered I stayed with the Ortega’s; remember them?”

Usnavi smiled fondly, “Of course; how are they doing?”

“They were just fine when I left.” Sonny answered. “I write to them every now and then, but I think they’re in good health; it’s been a while since we’ve corresponded.”

“How long?” Usnavi asked.

“Nearly three months.” Sonny said.

Usnavi started, “Three-!” He frowned as something occurred to him, “ _Mijo_ , when did you arrive in the colonies?”

Sonny looked thoughtful, “About two years ago.”

Usnavi’s eyes widened, “Two years?!” He almost shot to his feet. “You’ve been here for so long and we’re only now together again?!”

“I know, I know,” Sonny said, a guilty look crossing his face. “I wanted to find you the second I got here, but I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“After the hurricane hit, everyone put together a charity for me.” Sonny explained. “It was just enough to get me on a ship to the Colonies and to pay for my education; all I could do was report straight to the boarding school I was meant to attend and find my way to you from there.”

Sonny looked wistful, “Maybe if I had worked a little harder I could’ve had enough to find you sooner…”

“Work?” Usnavi asked.

“Yeah, after I got better I worked for a trading charter.” Sonny answered.

“Wait, after you…!” Usnavi started as he put the pieces together, “Mijo, you were only ten!”

“I lied about my age.” Sonny said. “All the work I did made up for it.”

Usnavi looked nothing short of horrified, “Sonny, you were just a boy! You still are a boy!” He missed Sonny becoming tense. “Working such a difficult job at that age? Mijo, what were you thinking?!”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Sonny snapped, making Usnavi shrink back slightly. “I had nothing, Usnavi! My mom was dead, you were gone, and I was stuck in poverty; I didn’t exactly have options!” He took a deep breath. “I’m not a boy anymore; I gave that up in order to survive.”

Usnavi bit his lip, “I…I’m sorry, Sonny.” He said. “I can’t imagine what you must’ve felt-”

“No, you can’t.” Sonny glared at Usnavi, “You couldn’t possibly know what it was like, waking up and walking around that empty house knowing that you didn’t have any family left. No mom, no aunt, no uncle…no cousin…” Sonny trailed off, his voice cracking looking at the ground.

Usnavi bit his lip and moved towards him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling that Sonny was starting to shake. “Sonny…”

“You left me, Navi,” Sonny whispered brokenly. “We were supposed to be together forever.”

Sonny sucked in a sharp breath as he was suddenly yanked out of his chair and pulled into a tight hug. Usnavi’s eyes were squeezed shut as he gripped Sonny tightly, “I’m sorry…” He whispered. “I’m so sorry, _mijo_ …”

Sonny took a shaky breath and slowly lifted his arms to hug him back and he felt Usnavi almost deflate. “It killed me that I couldn’t hug you back then.” Usnavi whispered.

They stood in silence for a moment until Usnavi spoke again. “I know I can’t possibly make up for leaving you for so long, but I promise you, I’m not going anywhere.” Sonny sucked in a breath.

“I’ll never leave you again, I swear on my life.” Usnavi went on. “This time we will be together, and I’m not gonna let anything take you away from me again.”

Sonny nodded, gripping the back of Usnavi’s shirt in his fists; he was gonna hold him to that. Though the war would definitely complicate things, Sonny was going to make the most of his cousin’s presence no matter what. This was what he came here for; to rise up and find his family.

On that night, the two cousins were finally united again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hopefully this will tide you over until I write the next chapter in the next ten years XD
> 
> (Sneak peek, for what's next: Wepa, Vanessa! ;))

**Author's Note:**

> Song version of this chapter is on my tumblr @pika-ace
> 
> (FYI the little song that Sonny and Usnavi sing can be found on Youtube)


End file.
